


The Chaos Inside

by Wetbug125



Series: Animals [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Asshole Jackson, Blood Kink, Bully Derek, Dark Derek, Dark Past, Dark Stiles, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Hale fire, Hurt Derek, Hurt Stiles, Hurting Kink, Killer Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Is Bad At Feelings, Unhealthy Relationships, Young Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, as always, just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:52:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2427710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wetbug125/pseuds/Wetbug125
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has an darkness inside of him and anything can fuel it. As Stiles gets older the darkness gets stronger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You’re No Monster. You’re An Angel

**Author's Note:**

> There is a bit of offense language. I am sorry if it offends someone.
> 
> I have been reading a lot of Serial Killer Stiles/Derek fics and well I said what the hell I try it. So please try not to judge no hard and please comment. I would like to hear what you have to say.
> 
> I don't know if some of the law stuff is accuracy or not.

It started when Stiles was young. Stiles never really know what it was. He ALWAYS had this urges to create chaos. The first incident came when he was six. 

Stiles was playing on the playground with his best friend, Scott. When the school bully, Jackson, came over and pushed Scott on the ground. Scott fell to his knee, when he stood up Scott had blood running down his legs. Stiles helped Scott up and started walking away when Jackson pushed Stiles down.

“Stilinski is McCall your boyfriend.” Jackson said with a roar of laughter behind him. Everyone started singing “Stiles and Scott sitting in a tree. K I S S I N G. First came LOVE than came MARRIAGE…”

The singing was cut off by Jackson crying out in pain. There was blood running down Jackson’s face, some of the blood dripped onto his white shirt staining with a deep red color. 

Stiles didn’t even know he stood up. He didn’t even remember picking up the rock, which was covered in blood JACKSON’S blood. Jackson’s blood was slowly running down Stiles’ hand. The last thing Stiles remembered, before he blacked out, was how warm the blood felt running down his hand.

Stiles woke up to the sound of yelling. He opened his eyes slowly to see his mom sitting in a chair next to him. She had tears running down her face. “Mommy w-where am I…what happened.” He croaked out. 

“Shh, it’s okay.” She slowly stoked his cheek. “You’re in the hospital. Sweetie you blacked out.” She paused and took a deep breath. “You hit Jackson in the head with a rock than blacked out. Sweetheart, why did you hit Jackson.” Her voice was soft and she never raised it. Stiles looked around the room, he saw his dad in the hallway yelling at this other guy.

Stiles turned his head back to his mom. “H-he pushed Scott and me. Then h-he started saying that Scott and I we-were boyfriends.” He choked out the words, as if it hurt to say them. Stiles started crying. “Then everyone started sing ‘Stiles and Scott sitting in a tree. K I S S I N G. First came LOVE than came MARRIAGE.’ I-I can’t remember the rest.” 

“Sshh, it going to be ok.” His mom wiped off the tears from his cheeks.

Stiles hands started to shake, he could feel a panic attack starting. “Mommy, I-it was like it wasn’t even me.” His breathe became short and sharp. “Like someone else did it. I-I didn’t mean to hurt anyone.” His mom hugged Stiles trying to calm him down, kissing his forehead. “I-Im sor-ry mommy.”

“It’s okay Stiles. We will get through this. I just need you to breath, can you do that for me?”

“Mommy wants wrong with me?”

“Nothing wrong with you sweetheart. You just need to found an anchor okay. Just find an anchor and you will be fine. Get some rest okay.”

“Mommy, do you mean an anchor like a ship anchor so I don’t float away?”

“That’s exactly what I mean. You don’t want to get lost at sea?

“No, I want to stay right here with you.” Stiles paused to look into his mom’s eyes. “Hey, mommy can you be my anchor?”

Claudia started crying. “Yes, I would be honored to be your anchor.”

Stiles slowly started to fall asleep. “Mommy can you stay with me?”

“Always. I will always be here for you, no matter what. I will love you no matter what happens or who you become, because you will always be my little angel.”

“I love you, Mommy.”

“I love you too, Stiles.”

Stiles woke up in the room alone. She must have went to get food. Stiles hung his feet over the edge of the hospital bed then he jumped down landing with a quiet thud. Stiles slowly walked out of the room and went to find his mom.

The hospital was quiet and dark. Stiles slowly walked down the hall looking for his mom. When he saw the room Jackson was in and he froze. Stiles smirked at Jackson with a shaved head and snitches. Stiles walked into the room for a better look. He walked over to Jackson’s bed and whispered in his ear “You got want was coming you bully. I am glad you will have a scar there to proof I am stronger than you.”

Stiles saw a shadow pass by the door and he slowly backed away from Jackson. Once in the hall he looked around. “Hello…my mommy is that you.” There was dead silence. “Mommy, I didn’t mean to get out of bed. Mommy where are you. I thought you were going to stay with me.” Stiles fell to his knees crying. “Mommy, I need you!” Stiles heard the elevator door open and someone was walking toward him. “Mommy! Is that you?” 

The figure stopped before walking into the light. He saw their eyes flash red and a voice whispered. “I am you. Stiles this is you in a few years. This is what you are going to became…A MONSTER!”

“NO…I AM NOT A MONSTER…I DIDN’T MEAN TOO…IT WASN’T ME!” Stiles screamed at the figure. “STAY AWAY FROM ME! SOMEONE HELP…HELP ME!”

Stiles was shaken woke. “Stiles, wake up! It’s okay.”

Stiles was crying and nurses were rushing in the room. “Mommy! He was after me! Mommy did you see him!”

“Stiles calm down. Who was after you?”

“Me! He said he was the older me! He said I would grow into a MONSTER!”

“Stiles. You’re not a monster. You’re my angel.” Claudia leaned over Stiles and kissed his forehead. “You’re you never be a monster. Not as long as I am your anchor, okay”

“Okay. I love you, mommy.”

“I love you too, angel.”


	2. You Just Need A Push

Three years later Stiles mom died, he was nine at the time. Something in Stiles snapped his urges came back and were stronger. He didn’t know how to change control them, his mom always helped him with that. She use to say “Stiles find an anchor, you need an anchor to bring you back.”  Stiles’ second incident happen a few days after his mom’s death.

     

Stiles was walking home from school when Jackson came running up behind him and shoved him to the ground, Jackson started laughing. “Heard your mom dead. That’s sad…now you can’t go home crying to her.” Jackson had an evil smirk on his face, Stiles remembered when he wiped that smirk off his face with a ROCK. Jackson has scar on his head from Stiles, but his hair covers it.

     

Stiles stood up, “Just left me alone Jackson. We both don’t want a repeat from first grade now do we.” He winked at him and walked away.

 

When Stiles got home his dad, John (the sheriff), was home. Stiles walked in the door to the smell of liquor. _Great he drinking_. He walked into the kitchen to see his dad passed out sitting at the table with pictures of his mom spread all over the floor. Stiles started picking up the pictures and staring at each one as he placed them back into the shoe box.

 

His dad mumbled something to himself, but Stiles couldn’t make all of it out only some of it. “You know every day I saw her lying in that hospital slowly dying…I thought how hell am I suppose to rise this stupid kid on my own…This hyperactive little bastard…It’s Stiles…You killed your mother…And now you’re killing me!”

 

Stiles just ignored his dad knowing he didn’t mean it, but something inside him know part of it was true. Stiles took the bottle and glass away from his dad. Stiles tapped his dad on the shoulder “Dad, I am home. How was work?” John didn’t move. “I going in my room now, have a good nap.” Stiles walked upstairs into his room.

 

He grabbed his phone and text Scott:

 

**Hey Scott, can I come over?**

**Yea, my mom has to work late, but it’s fine. We can play some videogames or something.**

**Thax, I will be over in 15.**

Stiles tugged on his red jacket and walked down the stairs. He walked into the kitchen and wrote his dad a note for when he woke up, **Went over to Scott’s.**  With that done Stiles ran out of the house, Scott lived about fifteen minutes from Stiles.

 

 As Stiles was walking he heard something rustle in the woods, he looked around but didn’t see anything. He started to walk faster than he heard it again, but this time it was closer and louder. _It’s just an animal. Don’t panic!_

Stiles started to jog and keep an eye out of whatever it was. He started to hear footsteps behind him. _Don’t turn around, just keep going. DON’T PANIC!_ Stiles picked up the pace from a jog to and slow run, behind him he could hear whatever it was become sync with his pace. Stiles stopped and the thing behind him stopped. _Don’t turn around. DON’T!_ Without even realized what he was doing he turned around, and there was NOTHING.

 

Stiles started to walk again. “Stiles you’re going crazy, hearing thing. What’s next you’re going to start seeing died people.” Stiles laughed at his own joke. “Hi, my name Stiles and I am crazy. I hear things and I may start seeing died people, plus I talk to myself.”

 

“Hi Stiles” The voice was sounded deeper than Stiles voice, but not by much. It was a young boy’s voice. Stiles stopped in his tracks. He quickly turned his head in the direction of the voice, but again nothing.

 

“SHOW YOURSELF.” _I really am going CRAZY._ Stiles waited for a response, but nothing. “I have my dad’s number on speed dial, he the sheriff by the way.” Stiles swears he saw a shadow move in the tree line. _Great now I am seeing things!_ The shadows moved again. “I have a knife and I am not afraid to use it!” Stiles doesn’t have a knife but he wishes he did.

 

“No, you don’t. Why are you lying, is it because you’re afraid? I can tell when someone lying Stiles.” It was the same voice and much closer.

 

“Please leave me alone.” Stiles know that he was begging and that’s probably what this person want. “I don’t want to cause any harm.”

 

“There you go again with the lying! I know what you capable of. All. You. Need. Is. A. Push.” In between every word the person took a step closer to Stiles. The person came behind Stiles and pushed him to the ground.

 

Something inside Stiles changed just like three years ago with Jackson. Stiles grabbed the closes thing to him and stood up. His version was a bit blurred with blood, but he could see the figure standing in front of him. Stiles smirked and swung. He heard the thump from the body as it hit the ground. Stiles wiped his eyes to see who had attacked him, but it wasn’t the boy the voice belonged to. It was an older lady, she was motion less on the ground.

 

Stiles kneeled down next to her with tears rolling down his face. “NO! NO! THIS CANT BE HAPPENING!” He shake the women. “Please wake up…please. I-I didn’t mean to.” Stiles watched as the women took her last breath.

 

Stiles hands started to shake and his breath became short and sharp. Stiles tried to calm down. _Remember what mom said find an anchor. STILES FIND YOUR ANCHOR!_ “I can’t…my anchor is gone.”

 

Stiles pulled out his phone and called 911:

 

      **911\. What’s your emergency?**

**I-I wo-would like to report a body.**

**Okay. Could you tell me what happen?**

**I DIDN’T MEAN TO!**

**You need to calm down, just take a deep breath. The police are on their way. Could you tell me your name?**

**Stiles.**

**Stilinski? Is your father okay?**

**MY FATHER? THIS DIDN’T HAPPEN TO HIM. I DIDN’T HURT HIM.**

**Stiles, please calm down the police are two minutes out. Can you hear the sirens?**

**YES…Please don’t left me. I need you to stay.**

Stiles heard the women take a breath. He also know she could hear the hurt in his voice.

      **Could you tell me what happened?**

Before Stiles could answer the police arrived.  “PUT YOUR HAND ON YOUR HEAD AND SLOWLY STAND UP! STEP AWAY FROM THE BODY, NOW!

 

Stiles slowly put his hand on his head and stood up. “Please…I didn’t mean to…please it was an accident.” Stiles had tears running down his face, but something in him changed again. Stiles had an evil look in his eyes and smirked “SHOOT ME…DO IT…SHOOT ME!” Stiles saw his dad push through the crowd. Stiles wiped the smirk off his face. “Dad they going to shoot me…please dad don’t let them.”

     

John turned to his deputies. “PUT DOWN THE GOD DAMN GUNS! HIS MY SON! YOU WERE GOING TO SHOOT THE SHEIRFF’S SON, JUST AFTER HE LOST HIS WIFE!” Stiles smirked again, looking around at all the chaos. _I CAUSED THIS!_


	3. Find Your Anchor…No, It’s Not Fire

Its Stiles sophomore year at Beacon Hills High. His third incident happen after Jackson and his friends hazed him again a game. This year he and Scott decided to join the lacrosse team. Stiles thought it would be a good idea, it would he releases his urges. Stiles was wrong they just grow stronger.

 

It was the first home game of the season. Coach Finstock was yelling about how we have to win or its bad luck for the rest of the season. Stiles was benched for the game, while Scott got to play. Stiles hated how Scott was better at lacrosse than Stiles, he practiced more than Scott. Scott just said it came nature to him, like he could see what the person was going to do.

 

Coach was yelling at the other coach when there was a scream from the field. Stiles thrown his head up to see Greenburg getting carried off the field.

 

“Bilinski get your ass on the field.” Stiles froze, like a deer in headlights.

 

“Me. Coach why me? I suck!”

 

“Because you’re the last player and we are winning what could go wrong.”

 

“Yes coach!” Stiles grabbed is lacrosse stick and run onto the field. Stiles was excited to be on the field, he could feel his adrenaline pour through his veins. That’s when the ball throw the in to the air and the game started again.

Jackson was fighting for the ball with another player when it rolled out of the group trying to get it. It landed right in front of Stiles and he just stare at it. The players were looking for the ball when they found it at Stiles feet. He could hear Coach yelling “Pick it up and run!”

 

Stiles scooped up the ball and backed up slowly, not wanting to draw attention. That didn’t work the players from the other team came charger at him. Next thing he know he was getting jump into the air and landed on the ground with a thud.

 

Stiles cursed under is breathe. He slowly stands up, ignoring the pain in his shoulder. He watched as the other team scored a goal. The ball was thrown into the jump and Jackson caught it in his stick and started running toward the goal when he was pushed to the ground.

 

The ball rolled to Stiles again. _What the hell is up with this ball and me?!_ Stiles scooped up the ball and ran toward the goal, Stiles was body slammed to the ground. He stood up again to see the other team score.

 

Jackson was starting to get pissed and Coach was yelling at Stiles to get his head to the game. The ball was tossed into the air, but this time the other team caught the ball. They were running toward him. _Great he we go again!_ Stiles was thrown to the ground landing on his shoulder.

 

The whistle blow ending the first half of the game. Right when he sat down Jackson pushed off the bench. Jackson smirked at him. “Bitches sit on the ground.” His friends started to laugh.

 

Stiles stood up. “Look at the all mighty Jackson being so ‘tough’. We all know I was the one who made you cry in the first grade. Do you remember Jackson when I beat the shit out of you?” Stiles smirked at the memory of hitting Jackson in the head with a rock.

 

Jackson’s friend started to laugh, until Jackson gave them a death stare. “Oh, you want to play that card. How about in third grade when I gave you a bloody nose or last year when I gave you a black eye in gym. Stiles I have beaten the shit out of you so many times, you lost count.” Jackson friends whooped and high fived him.

The whistle blow again signaling the end of half time. Stiles slowly walked out on the field back to his position. The ball was tossed into the air and the other team caught it. They ran toward the goal which Stiles has to defeat. Stiles dodged the first guy trying to take him down, than was slammed to the ground by someone.

 

Stiles opened his eyes to see Jackson standing over him. At first Stiles thought Jackson was going to help him up when he got hit to the face by Jackson’s spit. “That’s for trying to be tough.”

 

Stiles wiped his face off on his sleeve and stood up. _I fucking hate that asshole!_ The other team scored another goal. _Yup, Coach is going to be pissed we are down by twelve._

 

The rest of the game was a blur, all h remembers id being thrown to the ground over and over, Stiles fucking shoulder hurts like hell. The Coach yelled at them for losing.

 

Stiles was just got dressed when he was thrown against a locker. “Fuck” He tuned to see Jackson and his friends crowding around him. Jackson picked up Stiles from the ground and slammed him into a locker. Stiles moaned in pain as Jackson pushed into his shoulder.

 

“You like that, huh? FUCKING FAG!” Stiles was thrown to the ground again. Jackson pinned him into the ground by his shoulder and started punching Stiles in the face. Stiles crawled into a ball as Jackson and his friends started kicking him.

 

Stiles took the beatings for a while then, he snapped. Stiles gave Jackson an evil smirk. Stiles head butted Jackson and kneed him in the stomach. Jackson cried out in pain but didn’t move.

 

Stiles was picked up off the floor like a rag doll, by Jackson’s best friend Derek Hale. Derek was like a brick wall of fucking muscles. _I hate having a crush on him! Why do I anyway?_ Derek slammed Stiles into a locker, Stiles smirk was quickly wiped off his face by Derek’s fist. Derek looked into Stiles eyes, Derek’s eyes were a mix of color. _What fucking eye color does he have?_  Derek punched Stiles straight in the nose and Stiles blacked out.

 

Stiles woke up on the floor of the locker room covered in his blood. Stiles tried to stand by couldn’t due to the pain in his stomach. Stiles just sat on the floor for and few minutes until he just fought though the pain and stood up. Stiles shuffled over to the shows and turned it on. Stiles washed off all the dry blood from his face and arms.

 

Stiles finally got dressed and grabbed his stuff from his locker. Stiles walked out of the locker room repeating everything over and over. Stiles hands started to shake and his breath became short and sharp. Stiles dropped to his knees. “Find your anchor! FIND YOUR FUCKING ANCHOR! Be your own anchor!” Slowly Stiles caught his breath back and stood up slowly.

 

He walked out to his baby blue Jeep, his mom old car. Stiles stood in front of the car and laid his hand on the hood with tears rolling down his face. “Mom I need you. Why did you have to go? I try so hard to control in but I am being thrown obstacles. How can I protect myself if I can’t control it?  I try to find my anchor but I can’t.” Stiles looks up at the dark sky. “Mom, you also brought me back. I need help, I can’t go to dad because he doesn’t understand like you. Mom, please gave me a sign or something, I need you.” Stiles dropped his head on to the hood and started crying.

 

Stiles jerked his head up to the sound of a car picking up speed. He turned his head to see a black Camaro barreling toward the exit. The engine roared as the car picked up speed. The car belonged to Derek Hale. As the car passed Stiles, something in him snapped. Stiles smirked and jumped into his car.

 

Stiles drove home and pulled into the drive to see no patrol car, _Good dad not home._ Stiles ran into the garage and grabbed gasoline, a lighter and his aluminum bat. Stiles jumped back into his car and drove over to the preserve. Stiles parked his car at the NO TREPASSING SIGN. Stiles grabbed his red hoodie and thrown it on, then grabbed the gasoline, lighter and bat.

 

Stiles walked for about thirty minutes before reaching the Hale house. Stiles hind behind as he watched Derek run out of the house and jump into his Camaro. Stiles could feel his inside grow dark and a smirk on his face. He listened as the Camaro drove away.

 

Stiles came out of hiding and walked slowly over to the house. Stiles saw lights on in the basement and careful walked over to the window, he placed the gasoline and lighter on the ground. Stiles looked to see Derek’s whole family in the basement, Cora, Laura, Taila, Peter and Derek’s dad. Stiles walked over to the front door and slowly pushed it opened. He tiptoed to the door leading to the basement and locked it. Stiles walked back out of the house and throw his hood on. Stiles picked up his bat and placed it on his shoulder ready to swing, he circled back to the window and smashed it in.

 

Stiles listened to the screams of Derek’s family as the bat made contact with the window. Stiles climbed into the window and watched as everyone tried to run up the stairs. Peter even tried to tackle Stiles. Stiles smirked and swung the bat at Peter’s stomach. Peter fall to the ground, Stiles kneeled on his knees and whispered in Peter’s ear “You shouldn’t have done that.” Stiles punched Peter in the face which made him black out. Stiles watched as the blood dripped over Peter’s perfect lips. Stiles licked the blood off of Peter’s lips and stood back up.

 

He chuckled. “Anyone else wanted to try!” He waited for a responses but nothing. “That’s what I thought! Now everyone on the couch!” Everyone ran over to the couch and sat down. Stiles picked up his bat and pointed at everyone, “Now if anyone tries to be a hero, you will end up like Peter over there! That’s what being a hero gets you!” Stiles laughed at his joke.

 

Stiles walked over to the gasoline and unscrewed the cap. He poured the gasoline on the stairs and splashed it around the room, dancing as he was have a blast. Stiles turned toward the Hales and pulled the lighter out of his pocket. “Now for the fun part. Well not for you, but for me at least.” Stiles poured some of the gasoline on the Hale family. Stiles walked back over to the window and climbed out throwing the last of the gasoline around the window. Stiles flicked the lighter open and watched the flame grow from the lighter. He moved the lighter toward the gasoline and watched as the gasoline caught fire. Stiles stepped back to watch the fire grow to the basement.

 

Stiles watched for what seemed like hours, listening to the screams of the Hale family trying to escape. _It’s beautiful! I love it!_ Every scream seemed to make Stiles smile more and more. Stiles walked back to his hiding place from before and waited for Derek to return.

 

Derek returned about ten minutes after Stiles hidden behind the rock. Stiles watched with a smirk on his face as Derek jumped out of the car and fall to his knees crying. “NO…NO! HELP SOMEONE HELP! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?” _I tell you what you did! Beating me up for no reason! Let’s just start there._

Stiles took off his jacket and slowly walked back to his car. Once in the car he drove to a public place just in case. He drove to a diner after the preserve, so he could see the fire trucks, ambulances and police cars race over to the Hale house. Stiles watched everything unfolded in Derek life

 

Stiles drove over to the police station after about an hour after the police cars drove pass the diner going back to town. Stiles walked into the station with a veggie burger for his dad. The station was chaos, everyone running around. He walked over to the front desk. “Parrish what the hell is going on?” Stiles held back and smirk.

 

“There was a fire at the Hale house. Don’t you go to school with Derek and oldest Hale? By the way what happened to your face?”

 

“Yea. Why is he being questioned for this? Oh, this was from lacrosse we that a game earlier”

 

“I don’t think so. He was at a friend’s house and when he got home he called 911, to report the fire. Why are you here?”

 

“I dropping off dinner for my dad, you know being the good son I am.” Parrish and Stiles both laughed at that. “May I bring it to him?”

 

“Yea, he should be in his office” Parrish smiled at Stiles and waved.

 

Stiles was walking toward his dad’s office with a bad smile on his face. He watched as people panicked looking for answers on the fire. Stiles opened the door to his dad’s office to see Derek sitting in the chair across from his dad’s desk. Stiles froze at the sight of Derek covered in ashes and tears rolling down his face. Derek turned his head to see Stiles standing in the door way. “What the fuck you looking at?”

 

_Oh, how hot you look when you cry and to see you suffer from what I did._ “Oh, nothing. Where my dad?” Stiles walked over to his dad desk and sat down in his chair.

 

“I like to know the same thing! I have been sitting here for twenty minutes!” Turning his head to yell out of the office door.

 

“Okay, well I guess I will come back later sourwolf.” Slowly getting up.

 

“What did you just call me?!”

 

He sat back down. “Sourwolf! For always being grumpy and shit. And for always having that look on your face.”

 

“I don’t have a look on my face, it’s just my face.”

 

_A fucking beautiful face with the stubble going on which fits with your I DON’T GAVE A FUCK attitude._ “That look” Stiles points at Derek’s face. “It say ‘I am going to rip your throat out. With my teeth’ that’s the look I am talking about.”

 

Derek smiled. _Holy shit that’s fucking beautiful too_ “Oh, that look. Well I guess I get it from my mom.” Derek chuckled.

 

“Well since my dad not here and probably won’t be back for a while. Do you want this, you look hungry?” Holding out the bag of food for Derek to take. “It’s a veggie burger, try to get my dad to eat healthy.”

 

Derek grabs the bag and pulls out the burger. Derek eats the burger like he hasn’t eat in like days. “Thank you, by the way why you being so nice to me? I did that to you.”

 

Pointing to his face. “This will heal, but what happen to your family is going to scar you for life.” Stiles held back a smirk.

 

Derek lean forward resting his arms on the desk “Wow, I didn’t know you could be so deep, after everything you have done.”

 

“What, I didn’t do anything!”

 

“Dude, chill I was talking about what you did to Jackson in first grade. Why did you do something else?” Derek ear brows shot up.

 

“Oh, that. And no I didn’t do anything else.”

 

“Oh, okay. Just wondering.”

 

Derek stared at Stiles died in the eyes, like before in the locker room. Stiles couldn’t help himself any more he lean over the desk and KISSED Derek lips. They were warm and soft and perfect, better than Peter’s.

 

Stiles pulled back. “I am so sorry. Please don’t punch me, well not here anyway.”

 

“Stiles I am not going to punch you.” Derek lean over the desk and grabbed Stiles shirt. “I am going to do this.” Derek kissed him, slowly sliding his tongue between Stiles’ lips, Stiles moaned at the way their lips fit perfectly together.

 

“Okay. Boys not in my office.” Both Derek and Stiles pulled away quickly and looked at the Sheriff.

 

“Oh, Shit! Sorry dad I came to give your dinner and Derek was in here”

 

Stiles was cut off by his dad. “So you decide let me just make out with him in my dad’s office. Am I close?”

 

Derek chuckled but covered in up with a cough. Stiles looked Derek up and down. “Yet, pretty much. I mean look at him, dad. Can I keep him, please?” Stiles gave his dad puppy eyes. Derek started laughing and he didn’t try to covering it up. Both Stiles and John looked at Derek.

 

“First I have to make sure he is clean. Second we have to have a talk.”

 

“Dad I am not having “the talk” with you. I already know everything.” Stiles looked at Derek and winked.

 

“Alright, Stiles get out. I will see you at home.”

 

“But what about Derek, where is he going to stay?”

 

Derek looked at Stiles than back to John. “I don’t have any other family left.”

 

“Dad, he would be safe with us. Just in case the person who set the fire comes after Derek.”

 

“Fine, Derek you can stay with us. Only under one condition.” John looked between Stiles and Derek. “No sex in the house.”

 

Derek smiled and Stiles gave him a death stare. “Dad, really you had to being that up! I am leaving now.” Stiles got up from his dad chair and walked over to the door. “See you both at home.” He looked at Derek and winked.


	4. The Darkness Inside You…Is In Him Too

It’s been three months since Derek moved in with Stilinski’s and the Hale fire, still no leads or new evidence. Stiles thought the urges would go away since he and Derek started dating, but they got even worst. The fourth urge came Stiles and Derek were on a date.

 

Stiles and Derek having a date at the local diner when Jackson walked in. “Hale, what the fuck are you doing with Blilinski?” Jackson walked over to their table and sat down next to Derek.

 

Derek reached across the table to hold Stiles’ hand. Derek held up their now inter locked hands and cheerfully said. “I am on a date with my boyfriend. Do you have a problem?” Derek smiled at Jackson. _Holy shit Derek just called me his fucking boyfriend! Stay cool Stiles!_

“What the fuck! Hale, I didn’t know you swung for that team!” Jackson had a disgust look on his face. “I know Danny was gay but you!”

 

“Well, Jackson there a lot of things you don’t know about me.” Derek grinned at Jackson, then looked back at Stiles. “Come on Stiles let’s get out of here.” Derek pushed Jackson out of the booth and pulled Stiles out the door.

 

“Where are we going Der…” Stiles was cut off by Derek kissing him. Stiles melted into the kiss. _I still can believe my life right now._ Stiles pulled back to catch his breath.

 

“Let’s do something friend.” Derek grinned at Stiles.

 

“Okay, does it involve more of this?” Stiles kisses Derek again before jumping into the Camaro.

 

“Definitely”

 

Derek drove Stiles back to the house, but the patrol car was in the driveway. “Damn it my dad is home!”

 

“I know a place!” Derek winked at Stiles

 

“I have to grab some stuff from my Jeep first.” Stiles opened the car drive and jumped out. He ran over to his Jeep and opened the trunk. Stiles looked inside to see his red hoodie, the gasoline can, the lighter and his bat still sitting in the trunk. Stiles smirked at the memory of the fire. He felt the darkest started to rise again. Stiles grabbed his red hoodie and thrown it on, then rummaged through his trunk and found his knife, a pair of handcuffs, and his bat. Stiles tucked the knife and hand cuffs in his jacket pocket. Stiles closed the trunk and walked back to the car.

 

As Stiles hoped in the car Derek asked. “Stiles, why do you have a bat?” Derek has this worry look on this face.

 

Stiles placed the bat in the back seat and turned back to Derek. Stiles smirked at Derek “I thought we could have some fun.” Stiles climbed across his seat and straddled Derek. Stiles ran his hand up Derek shirt as he kissed Derek’s neck. Derek moaned a little, which made Stiles smirk. Stiles kissed all the way up to Derek’s ear and whispered “Der, do you want to have some fun?” Derek just nodded ‘yes’, Stiles pulled off of Derek’s lap and sat back down in his seat. “Then take us to ‘the place”

 

Derek started the car and drove to the preserve. Derek drove pass the NO TREPASSING sign up to his now burnt down house. As the car parked Stiles’ smirk grow bigger as he remembered the screams and cries of Derek’s family.

 

Stiles wiped the smirk off his face and gave Derek a sad look. “Derek, why are we here?”

 

“There are some hidden tunnels under the house where we can go. No one will hear us there.” Derek winked at Stiles and hopped out of the car.

 

Stiles grabbed his bat and jumped out of the car. “Derek, where is the entrance?” Derek turned his head to look at Stiles.

 

“Over there.” Derek pointed to the rock Stiles hidden behind. Derek grabbed Stiles’ hand and pulled him to a wooded door hidden under some leaves. Derek opened the door and jumped in landing with a thud. “You coming, Stiles?”

 

“Yea” Stiles gave the burnt house one last look and smirked, before jumping. Stiles followed Derek through the tunnels until they came to an open area. It looked like a hangout of some sort, it had tables, chairs and a metal fence that split the room in half. Behind the fence was a series of doors that mostly lead to other ways out. _Good I may need one._ “Your family most have been very ready for the apocalypse.”

 

Derek gave Stiles and half smiled. “Yea, we liked to keep to ourselves.”  Derek stepped closer to Stiles. “Can. We. Have. Some. Fun. Now.” In between every word Derek took a step closer to Stiles.

 

Stiles smirked and slowly stepped forward to meet Derek. “Yes. We. Can.” Derek kissed Stiles’ neck, making Stiles moan. Stiles ran his hand through Derek’s hair and tugged a little. Derek stepped back to take off his shirt, Stiles smirked at the sight of Derek shirtless. _He so willing!_ Stiles ran his hand up Derek bare chest stopping at his neck, wrapping his hand softly around his throat. Derek moaned at the little pressure on his throat, Derek’s eyes slowly closed.

 

Stiles slowly raised the bat and hit Derek in the stomach. Stiles’ darkness grow as he watched

Derek fall to his knees. “WHAT THE FUCK, STILES!” Derek looked up at Stiles.

 

Stiles smirked. “You said you wanted to have some fun. This is my idea of fun.” Stiles hit Derek in the head with the bat, knocking him unconscious. Stiles noticed a tattoo on Derek’s back between his shoulders, it was three spirals. _Never noticed that before, but it’s beautiful._

Stiles lifted Derek off the ground and dragged him over to the metal fence. Stiles stood Derek up and took the handcuffs from his pocket. He locked one around Derek’s left wrist then looped it through the fence above Derek’s head, then locked Derek’s other wrist. Stiles smirked at his work. _That wasn’t so hard!_

 

Stiles stares at Derek for a while before pulling out his knife. He walked over to Derek and placed his hand on the now blackish blue bruise on Derek’s stomach. Stiles flicked opened the knife and pressed it softly against Derek’s neck, slowly drawing a line. He watched as the thin line grow with blood. Stiles licked the neck tasting the blood, it was a sweet cooper taste mixed with the sweat of Derek’s neck.

 

Stiles said in a soft whisper. “Derek wake up. Derek came on it’s time to wake. Sweetie, I need you to wake up.”

 

“Mom, where am I.” Derek lifted his head up a little but then dropped it again.

 

“Sweetie, I not your mother.” Stiles stepped closer and kissed Derek’s lips

 

Derek’s eyes opened. “Stiles, what the fuck! Get me down!” Derek thrashed his body trying to break free.

 

“Sweetie, I can’t do that.” Stiles smirked. “The fun just started.” Stiles flicked open the knife and drew a thin line down Derek’s chest, Derek hissed at the pain. Stiles licked up the cut staring up at Derek the whole time.

 

“Stiles.” Derek rasped out. “Stiles. Why are you doing this?!” Derek looked down at Stiles with tears in his eyes. “After everything we been through?!”

 

Stiles stepped back and laughed. “What have we been through, huh? You use to beat me up and for some sick twisted reason, I loved it! Derek, I am a monster!”

 

“No, you’re not a monster…I am.” Derek smirked at Stiles then thrashed forward breaking the handcuffs. Stiles fell backward. “Really Stiles hand cuffs!” Derek stepped forward toward Stiles. “Stiles, I know you could have done better. I mean the bat is new and the knife, but handcuffs!” Derek grabbed the knife out of Stiles’ hand and twisted between his fingers. “I know what you capable of, Stiles. I have seen you in action, how you slowly started to learn how to turn it off and on.”

 

“How do you know all of this? My mom was the only one who know. Derek how do yo…” Stiles was cut off by Derek grabbing his hoodie and pulling him off the ground. Derek shoved Stiles against the wall and tugged off the hoodie.

 

“Because I know all you needed was a push, Stiles.” Derek flicked open the knife and cut Stiles shirt off. Derek kissed Stiles’ neck, listening to Stiles moan.

 

Derek stopped kissing Stiles and pinned his hands above his head. “It was you. ‘I know what you capable of. All. You. Need. Is. A. Push.” Stiles tried to shove Derek away but Derek was stronger. “That what you when I was nine.” Stiles voice became angry. “You pushed me causing me to snap, I killed someone because of you!”

 

Derek let go of Stiles “I made you who you are! That day I watched you turn it off and on! When you on the phone you acted so innocence, but then when the cops!” Derek smiled and chuckled. “I saw the darkness consume you! Screaming at the cops to shoot you then when your saw your father pass through the crowd. You changed back into the innocence little nine year old boy! You love to cause chaos, it fuels you! You try so hard to control, but you can’t because it’s who you are.”

 

Stiles stepped forward toward Derek. “Why you do it? I know you wanted me to cause chaos, but why?”

 

“Because we are the same, we both want chaos. Stiles, I have that darkness too.” Derek put his hand on Stiles’ face and stroked his face. “Who do you think caused the car crash?” Derek kissed Stiles.

 

“The car crash? What car cra…” Stiles fell to his knees and started crying. “You were the one jumped in front of the car…causing my mom driving off the bridge.”

 

Derek kneeled in front of Stiles. “She was holding you back. I did it for you…for us.” Derek tipped Stiles head up and kissed him. “Plus you got me back. I know what you did.” Derek smirked at Stiles and pulled him off the ground.

 

Derek backed Stiles up against the wall. “What? I didn’t do nothing.” Stiles looked Derek in the eyes.

 

Derek flicked the knife open and stabbed Stiles in the stomach. Stiles fell against Derek. “What have I told you about LYING?!” Derek twisted the knife deeper into Stiles stomach, then pulled it out. Derek whispered in Stiles ear. “It’s okay. I am here for you.” Stiles fainted from the loss of blood.

 

When Stiles opened his eyes slowly to see bright lights. He turned his head to see someone sitting next to the bed. “Mom, where am I.”

 

Derek smirked. “Stiles. It’s Derek, you’re going to be okay.”

 

Stiles eyes shot opened and he sat up. “Derek! Leave me alone! HELP SOMEONE HELP ME!”

 

A nurse came running in. “Stiles, it’s okay. You in a hospital.”

 

“Get him away from me! He did this! He stabbed me!” Stiles looked at Derek, who was smiling at him.

 

The nurse looked at Derek. Derek just gave her confused look. She turned back to Stiles. “Stiles, Derek and brought you here. You were stabbed by someone trying to take your money, Derek stopped him but not before you were stabbed.”

 

Stiles looked over at her with tears in his eyes. “He lying!”

 

The nurse turned to Derek. “He going to be fine, his mind may be a little confused due to the loss of blood.”

 

“Thank you, Melissa” Derek gave her a smile.

 

She got up and walked out the door. Derek turned back to Stiles and smiled. “You think she was going to believe you.” Derek moved the chair closer to Stiles. “Stiles, who wouldn’t believe me. I came running into the hospital covered in blood holding the sheriff’s son in my arms, who was bleeding from the stomach. You know, I am a very good at acting. Do you remember the night of the fire?” Derek looked Stiles in the eyes. “Now that was a good show, but it was hard not breaking when I saw you hiding behind that rock when I came out of the house.” Derek chuckled. “You should really wear black when you are committing a crime. I just know you were going to do something when I wiped that smirk off your face.” Derek smiled. “I never thanked you for it.”

 

“For what?” Stiles looked confused

 

“For burning me family alive, that else. I was going to do it myself, but after the game when Jackson was hitting you and you snapped, I know you were the one. I mean, you would suspect the sheriff’s kid to commit a crime. I mean after what happened to you when you were nine, your dad having a shit fit about the police thinking it was you.” Derek leaned forward he his chair. “Do you know why I wanted to murder my family?”

 

For some reason Stiles darkness started to creep up. Stiles looked Derek it the eyes and smirked “Derek, why? Why you want to murder your family?” The word murder rolled off his tongue.

 

Derek leaded down and kissed Stiles. It wasn’t like their other kisses, slow and soft. This one was rough and rushed. Stiles moaned in the back of his throat when Derek pressed his tongue between Stiles’ lips. Stiles could feel Derek’s stubble rubbing against his cheek. Stiles ran his fingers through Derek’s hair as the kiss became faster and rougher. He pulled back to catch his breath, and heard Derek wine at the absence of his lips.

 

Derek smiled “Because I couldn’t do that.” Derek stood up. “Stiles, a month before the fire I told my parents I was gay. My dad started go off ‘MEN ARE SUPPOSE TO BE WITH WOMEN, NOT MEN! HOW THE HELL DOES LIFE GO ON WITH TWO MEN FUCKING! THAT’S NOT HOW BABIES ARE MADE! DEREK YOU ARE NOT GAY YOU HEAR ME! YOU ARE NOT A FUCKING FAG! I DON’T WANT YOU TO BEING THIS GAY SHIT UP AGAIN OR YOU ARE KICK OUT OF MY FUCKING HOUSE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!”

 

Derek ran his hand through his hair. “Then he proceed to kick me and I tried to defend myself but I was scared. The rest of my family watched as my dad ‘beat the gay’ out of me! Stiles, not even my mom tried to stop him, the one who is suppose to protect you no matter what!” Derek told a deep breath and wiped the tears off his face. “Stiles I came out because of you.”

 

Stiles had tears running down his face. “Y-you came out be-because of me? But why me?”

 

Derek sat back down. “Because you came out two weeks before. I thought it was brave.” Derek took a deep breath. “Stiles, I would beat you up because you were brave enough to come out. I was afraid how people who view me.”

 

“Derek you should be afraid of how be people view you. Its 20 fucking 14, people need to get over it!”

 

Derek placed his hand on Stiles’ face. “Stiles, I love you.”

 

Stiles eyes went widen and his jaw dropped. “What! Could you said that again I think I heard the wrong?” Stiles smiled at Derek.

 

Derek rolled his eyes and smiled. “I love you, Little Red.”

 

“I love you too, Big Bad Wolf.”


	5. Little Red And The Big Bad Wolf

Two years later…

 

**_Police are looking for the suspects of the series of murders around California. One suspects is seen wearing a red hoodie and the other wearing a black leather jacket. Police are calling this couple “RIDING HOOD” because they leave and RED WOLF mask at every crime scene. They are no leads yet and police are still looking. If you have any information please call this number 123-456-7890._ **

 

      Two years later…

 

**_Police are still searching for the infamous “RIDING HOOD” murders. Police still have no leads. They have now started to travel outside of California, making them harder for police to hurt down, so the police have handed the case over to the FBI. This couple does anything from start fires to staging the murders as animal attacks. One suspects is seen wearing a red hoodie and the other wearing a black leather jacket. They are seen driving a Black Camaro but license plate are switched out after every murder. If you have any information please call the FBI hotline 098-765-4321._ **

****

            Two years later…

 

**_Police are dismissing the infamous “RIDING HOOD” case, due to yack you information. After six years of hurting this couple down police have said they still don’t have any leads. Since this couple has been traveling the United States the FBI has taken over the case. The people are saying this couple are heroes, some are even saying it’s an eye from an eye. One person in an interview stated “The police or FBI hasn’t arrested these rapist and kidnappers this couple is going after them. I am not saying it’s right for them to kill people but those people deserve more than prison for a few months.”  If you have any information please call the FBI hotline 098-765-4321._ **


End file.
